guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kind Of A Big Deal
Kind Of A Big Deal From this GWG forum thread, screenshot link is (currently) near the bottom of the page. From the screen shot, all the words in the title are capitalized. --Rainith 01:56, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Logic If the last final form of this one would be having all titles maxed wouldn't that make it unachievable. I mean it is a title, and it couldn't be maxed until it's maxed, hence a perpetual loop. Does this make sense to anyone else? --Sneakysmith12 07:32, 5 March 2007 (CST) :This title does not count toward itself --Vezz 08:18, 9 March 2007 (EST) Kind Of A Big Deal and Final tiers of titles "Kind Of A Big Deal" doesn't even sound like the max for this type of title, "Kind Of..." --Jamie 08:59, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Heh, "Kind Of A Big Deal" - 5 maxed. "Sort Of A Big Deal" - 10 max. "Some Big Deal" - 20 max. "A Big Deal" - 50 max. "The Big Deal" - 100 max q-: -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 11:30, 23 May 2006 (CDT) ::and when you get a number overflow error, "No Big Deal" -PanSola, LAFTable(sing) 11:31, 23 May 2006 (CDT) One of the leaders of our nifty guild!! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:04, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Awesomesauce — Skuld 16:08, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Eh. Someday I'll be seeing words like "awesomesauce" in the dictionary. That'll be the clue to start looking for another planet to live on. -Auron 21:04, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Lol PuBe Proof of new "Big Deal" title By User:Jack Bourbon Scotch: --Karlos 05:12, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I'm guessing there will be a third tier as well, "I'm very important", seeing the quote.. Big Deal Track :Note: The content of this talk section has been moved here from Talk:Title -- 05:21, 16 November 2006 (CST) http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/2705/immaginetb8.jpg if u needed prooves. it's being added by september 15th update A question for someone - do the Account based titles, when maxed, count towards the Kind of a Big Deal title, or is it Character based titles only? I think this is a very important thing to include in the main article if someone knows the answer. - Heron :::I'm prety sure that they do (savior lux/kurz)...but I'm not 100% Sister Brianne 22:19, 7 November 2006 (CST) No Rank 3 in Kind Of A Big Deal Title Track regarding to this screen: http://www.abload.de/img/pkm099.jpg i'm sure there is no 3rd level for Kind of a Big Deal right now... (sry its German...) TheYang 14:51, 18 November 2006 (CST) :I'm sure they'll add it with the next big update. People had 7/5 for a while before they put PKM in one day — Skuld 14:53, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::Someone should check her account for botting... this is insane ;) Grats! --Kai Neah Nung 17:36, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Now that is some serious level commitment :) --Mira 17:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) ok now thats just a no life.....seriously that awsome stats lol. god i wanna use bots.--Shade Murtagh 16:00, 26 November 2006 (CST) I'm guessing it will be "I'm Very Important." as Karlos said :). An arrogant, yet fun title. Soadlink 00:36, 6 January 2007 (CST) WTF!? 1400+ skill points!? How the heck is that even possible?? Either that player is cheating or is playing this game 20 hours a day 7/24. Wowsers. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 02:05, 23 January 2007 (CST) :omg!^^one of the best PvE gamerz, i think! (did you see? also maxed the skillhunter title - and ~1500 skill points...but she didn't reach sunspear rank9^^ we'll have to hope this will change...and it will...for sure :)) -- Zerpha The Improver 16:03, 6 February 2007 (CST) Confusion Zone Please read this carefully, this is confusing. If someone achieves the max tier Kind of a Bid Deal title ( People Know Me) will that title count as a maxed title too ? COnfusing as hell but i just must ask Ieldra 11:50, 4 December 2006 (CST) :It does not count. Look at the screenshot in the above section. There are 10 maxed titles and the progrss shows a 10... --172.177.75.174 20:32, 4 December 2006 (CST) KOABD Across All Characters Now Possible Just kind of bored, but as a bit of trivia, you could have KOABD across all characters if you were to have both kurzick and luxon faction allegience titles maxed, both charmed and hapless maxed, and skillz maxed. Unless there's something I'm missing. :Auron says it takes like 17 days to get max unlucky/lucky and we've only had about 10 days possible time — Skuld 12:59, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::And remeber, that Skillz is a PvP-title, it would be the first, that is maxable. Hero, Gladiator, Commander, all are not maxed (yet). :::Yeah but friend of the luxons and kurzicks have been known to be maxed, so that's at least 3. If you really were lucky or unlucky it could be possible to be 4/5, at least 3/5 is posssible. ::::We really need verification that account-based titles are indeed counted towards KOABD for every character in that account.--Mira 05:52, 10 January 2007 (CST) :hey, u're right^^ KOABD in pre searing, that'd be funny...but is it possible to reach them all atm? -- Zerpha The Improver 16:07, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::No on the next boardwalk event, these should be atleast some people who have em both. Tomoko Anyone actually have this? Just have to know if anyone actually has the title, "People Know Me" -Nevermind didn't see the germanic (purepwnage reference) screenshot I'm very important? It says rumour on the page, but there is a screenshot here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2547149&postcount=1420 — Skuld 03:07, 15 February 2007 (CST) I see it was posted on 7th january by an anon, who knows — Skuld 03:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) LoL, coolies. 132.203.83.38 09:49, 15 February 2007 (CST) Well, it's certainly within sight now: Saviour of the Kurzicks, Saviour of the Luxons, Legendary Survivor (or Legendary Defender of Ascalon), Incorrigible Ale-Hound, Grandmaster Treasure Hunter, Source of Wisdom, Connoisseur of Confectionaries, Protector of Tyria, Tyrian Grandmaster Cartographer, Protector of Cantha, Canthan Grandmaster Cartographer, Protector of Elona, and Elonian Grandmaster Cartographer makes 13, and Golden, Hated, Legendary Spearmarshal, and Holy Lightbringer should all be achievable soon, which would make 17 the max. --Shattered Self 04:03, 16 February 2007 (CST) :The 2 faction titles are unrealistic, but I could see some people getting Golden and Hated within the next few events — Skuld 04:42, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Though unrealistic, it's actually possible to have the 3rd tier right now, since you can get legendary defender of ascalon and legendary survivor at the same time, but you'll need two accounts or a friend. Holymasamune 00:36, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::No, this is not true. Read discussion of Defender of Ascalon. --Vezz 03:00, 14 March 2007 (EST) :::I guess it's doable with "rank 15" as announced by Gaile Gray that would be the max title in the Hero track. Holymasamune 10:05, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Pretty sure holy lightbringer is already achievable. Anyhow gaile mentioned in the past that they may split the skill hunter title in to different campaigns, if they do that soon that makes another 3 achievable max titles. --''Lemming64'' 15:33, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Yes, Holy Lightbringer has been available for some time.. (Absolut 20:29, 21 February 2007 (CST)) If the skill hunter title were split Core possibly could also be another title making 4 new max titles but i think they will probably just have titles for getting every skill ineach campaign.DVDA 02:53, 24 February 2007 (CST) :I would guess that the core elites would be required for each campaign's skill title. --Rainith 02:57, 24 February 2007 (CST)